


Close your eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Aphorism (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There were strength in number. And Hinata got reminder that he shouldn't fight solo
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	Close your eyes

The fight took longer than they thought. There were strength in number, indeed, as students fought along side with each other. Trust was something far-fetched in this survival world, as Tomonaga had loved to demonstrate. Yet there were months left before graduation, and they might need to team up to pass the missions.

Hinata didn't need the feeble assurance of quantity. He wasn't a lone wolf like that annoying Uruma, but he sure knew how to fend for himself, and the Yama incident had cause an uncomfortable tension between him and Rokudou. And there was also his sister's words nagging at him for his carelessness had interfere with the mission. So when he told the students all the information he knew about today's blight, he strayed from the crowd and wandered to the school maze-like garden. 

And so he was alone at the back of the garden when the blight approached him. Its character today was yoku, meaning passion. And there were reports from previous years that it wasn't lethal type, even ranked lower than beginning, though there were notes on its resilience. Well, that was good to know.

He might be the brain of his class, but in fighting he certainly not lacking. After all you couldn't always use brain in a brawl and come out unscathed. And after years spent preparing for the life to come at Naraka High School, he gotten really good at using the whip and other blunt weapons. He had never have to rely on Rokudou and his godlike alter ego. And he sure hell wouldn't.

But this fight was taxing. He could feel his uneven breathing after facing the tenth monster, and kinda regretting his decision to go solo for awhile. But the betrayal from Krishna, the sensation of being slammed into wall and nearly killed from someone you trusted riled him up again even if it turned out to be a mistake. He certainly lived well and healthy without his sister, and he would certainly make out of this school alive.

Nobody was here, and nobody was going to come and see anyway. They were probably busy fighting. Thinking that, he activated his real character and changed it into another character to fight. It was going to take a toll on his body later, but better than dying. And he could feel the energy running under his skin like lightning and after few strikes the blight was down by his whip. The eclipses were almost over.

Then he went down.

"Fuck!" He cursed out loud as the tentacle shooting out from the bushes and wrapping around his leg, hindering its stance. The one behind it was bigger than the others, more defined. Its appearance shaped like a mass of blackness with the word on its front. And fuck it they didn't include this in the report. There was a boss to finish. And out of the probabilities, he met the final boss when he was alone and isolated from the other students.

"Why don't you come to them?" He muttered. His luck was never this bad. Krishna probably would take down it with ease if the demon attacked Rakudou. And his classmates could defeat it if they joint force. Well shit, he could take care of this.

He clenched his hand and the whip came out clashing again the tentacle. It recoiled but with his position on the ground, there was not much damage he could cause. Soon tentacles picked him off the grass and left him hanging on the air. All his arms and legs were restrained with the demon looking down at him.

"Damnit" He thrashed and regretted using his kanji beforehand. His head was heavy and limbs felt like noodle while the tendrils tracing under his collar and touching his seal mark before wrapping around his neck. Nobody was here and even if he cried for help others wouldn't hear. Plus it was just beyond humiliating to beg for help with no use.

So that was it. He thought, he was going to die. Uruma would take his place and nothing would change. In this school casualties were just the normal occurrence. Sure some of his friends would weep. But it was what it was. He accepted it the moment he chose to enroll in this school. Anyone was going to die eventually, but he chose to speed it up with his stupidity. He wondered whether his sister would be annoyed at him for his incompetence, or just glad she didn't have to get her hands dirty.

He closed his eyes when the tentacles moving under his uniform and crawling all over his skin, leaving cold slimey liquid whenever it moved. Writhing around his waist, the tentacles moved across his chest as another moved down his pant.

"What in the-" He jumped as the tentacles parted his calves apart and rubbed his bottom. Another dragged down his pant and underwear, exposing his lower part. 

"Get out!" It was supposed to just give him some swift death, not humiliating him like this. Hinata struggled as recognition dawned on him. Yoku, the word for passion, desire, lust. "Get out! I'm not a goddamn-"

There wasn't any record of this type of assaults in the database before. But they had met some monsters that hadn't been in the previous reports before. How was this even different. But this was..!!

"Stop! You fucking-" He couldn't get free when a tentacle used the opportunity to mute him. His first instinct was to bite down. But the blight didn't faze and it was like biting down a thick handle. He was furious as the tentacle muffled his cursing.

Disgusting. Hinata thought, as the slimey liquid traveled down his throat and he had to swallow to avoid choking.

"Nngh!" One of them leaned up his thigh and wrapped its slickly thing around his-guh.

Just stop. Just stop.

The tentacles under his shirt fondled his chest, and he squirmed away as his nipples being squeezed and teased tenderly, almost like affection. The monster wrapped him up with its boneless arms and making him looked even lithe and vulnerable. It began to molest his skin and caress his neck. It lingered a bit at the word 'wisdom' marked on his neck, and a sound almost like a purr got out from the black mass.

What was more pathetic? Being violated by this pervert of a monster or for someone to save him and seeing him in this state? If this monster turned up before and there was no casualty, then it probably wouldn't kill him. But this? This was just.. Just..

The tentacle stroked his flesh and he widened his eyes. Blood rushing to his cheeks in shame as he struggled again. And the one playing with his bottom started to press against his pecker.

"Hgnnn" Just no way it could.. It couldn't. It wouldn't-!! 

The tentacles held him in place, the monster supported his weights actually had the nerve to soothe him as the others pressed into his hole. Hinata gasped as the slick tentacle stretching him. It was uncomfortable from being inserted like that. And he wished he could bemoan that it was painful, but the monster seemed to want to make him enjoy it. One around his cock moved up and down, simulating him as he hardened. His mind turned foggy as the tentacle touched a part inside him and making him see white.

Soon it developed into a rhythm. He dig his nail into his hands as the tentacles violated him, slamming into his prostate and made him cried in pleasure. His hips being pressed and bruised. He hiccuped and struggled to breath as his mouth was forced to take all of a tentacle's length inside, saliva smearing his skin. The tentacle increased its speed like it felt him building up. And he choked as he arched his back and came all over. And the tentacles around him shuddering and shooting white everywhere, inside and outside.

_Blade_. Now can at least think straight, he demanded as the character on his neck changed its shape and soon a blade appeared in his hand and Hinata slashed off the tentacles holding him and fell onto the soft ground. He spat out the tentacle and the come, coughing for dear air. But the more characters he used, the more taxing he felt. After the fight and the forced intercourse and two times he used his power, Hinata was just amazed that he had any stamina left. He crawled on all four, trying his best to get away before collapsing onto his elbows, white liquid dripping down his legs.

"Didn't.. you get enou-gh-you bastard" He whimpered helplessly as two tentacles grabbed his ankles like a chain. A tendril grabbed his hair from behind, causing him to cry out again. A tentacle pounding into him again, deeper from this angle. The movement was harsher than before and he hissed as another one struck his behind. Again, and again. Seemed like the monster didn't appreciate being sliced open. And another joined its place, stretching him wide, stuffing him till he full. He clamped his hand over his mouth so as not to cry out as his flesh being struck and he being hammered into submission. His spot being overstimulated after climax. He was tired and sleepy and dirty and why it kept continuing. Hinata sobbed and arched as the tentacle dumped its white copious amount deep inside him.  
  
Looking down at the frail boy, the monster caressed his hair, bidding him farewell as it disappeared.

When Hinata gathered enough power to open his eyes, the monster was gone, so was the eclipse. Hinata lay on the ground for awhile before pushing himself up, wincing at the pain. Dressing himself back again and wiping the tear stains of his cheeks, he staggered back to his room for a bathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there so little works of this fandom... Making me guilty for writing this....


End file.
